After The Storm
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: Something that I think should have happened after the main case  and drama  of this week's episode. Set before the party. Shules!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I was just thinking about this weeks episode and this just came to me out of the blue. Yup, as you can see, I tend to be a post-ep missing moments kinda person :D**

**Oh, and this is also my first Shules fic, so any constructive criticisms are very welcome ^^  
>(I hope I didn't make them too OOC. It wasn't my intention)<strong>

A million thoughts were running through Juliet's head as she walked up to Shawn's front door and unlocked it with the key he'd given her. She made no attempt to be quiet- there was no point in catching him surprised and having him go on one of his funny but pointless tangents, not tonight. All the same, her socks muffled her footsteps as she made her way to his darkened bedroom. Standing at the doorway, the detective had to admit that she was surprised to see that her boyfriend was awake, his face illuminated by the glowing screen of his iPhone. If he was aware of her presence, and she was pretty sure he was, he made no indication of it, almost as if he knew what she had planned and was just playing along.

Juliet slid onto the bed next to Shawn, facing him but not quite touching. Wordlessly, he put his phone on the nightstand and turned around to her, scooping her up in his arms. She nuzzled her face into her chest and they stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other's silent company. Finally, Juliet sighed, "I missed you," she whispered quietly against his sweatshirt.

Shawn inhaled sharply before whispering back, "I missed you too, Jules, and I am so, so sorry. For everything." He shifted slightly such that his face was the same level as hers and looked into her crystal blue eyes. Juliet giggled and kissed him, a move that shocked him at first, but also one that he quickly and happily reciprocated. Shawn suddenly pushed her so that she was on her back and continued kissing her with the passion that they had both missed during the past few extremely tense days.

As they broke for air, Shawn touched his forehead against Juliet's and smiled, then inhaled sharply and lay down beside her. She looked at him, confusion and a tinge of worry in her eyes.

"Look, Jules, I just want to tell you how sorry I am, truly, for all the stupid things I did this week. I know I really hurt you, I mean you explicitly told me not to get involved your relationship with your father and I did completely the opposite and I know there's no excuse that justifies going against what you said so blatantly, but I guess that deep down, the real reason I did this was because, well… we both know that my dad and I, we aren't exactly the poster pair for America's happiest families, and I know that I tend to brush things off but actually, it upsets me that my dad and I never had a great life together and I just… didn't want you to live like that Either. I thought maybe if you guys could patch this up now, then maybe you could at least spend the rest of your time together as most people are lucky enough to and-"

"Shawn," Juliet cut in, her voice strained with an emotion Shawn couldn't quite indentify. Was it worry? Sadness? Regret? Or was it just a mash up or all those and more that even his years of training was not able to pick up?

"Just… let me finish, Jules, okay? I… yeah, I guess that's kind of the borderline reason why I did all the stuff that I did these past few days and I'm sorry, but I also really need to thank you, Jules. Thank you so much for forgiving me and all the stupid stunts I pulled. I mean, I'm sure that if it was any other woman, including Gus, they would have left me a long time ago. But you… you stuck around despite all of it and I know it was killing you and you would have been super justified if you did leave but you didn't and-"

"Shawn," Juliet cut in one again, but this time she was determined to get her words in before Shawn went off one of his awkward moment tangents, as Gus called them. "Look, I was upset and hurt at what you did, yes, but know that you told me why you did it, I… I get it, actually, and I'm actually kind of happy that you did, I mean, you're intentions were pure and I love you for that, but I also need you to know that I would never leave you, unless of course, heaven forbid, something happen that requires us to…"

"Break up?" Shawn asked nervously.

"I'd go with cool off," Juliet smiled. "But whatever happens in the future, I would never ever leave you because of something that involves my father." Shawn frowned, not understanding where she was going with this. "My father's ruined too much of my life already, and I will not let him ruin the one thing that most precious to me in my life right now."

"…right now?" Shawn's playfulness was coming back to him and he smirked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Maybe a little bit longer?" Juliet played along with Shawn, teasing him back.

Shawn cocked an eyebrow at her in true Shawn fashion. "I'd go with a _lot_ longer, detective," he growled as he pushed Juliet back again and continued their long overdue make out session.

It was late the early the next morning when Shawn woke up (in his standards, which translates to just after 10.00- hey, it's before 11.30!) He smiled when he saw Juliet sleeping soundly in his arms still, it was rare for him to wake up earlier than her so when he did, he always took the opportunity to watch her sleep.

Just then, his iPhone vibrated with from the exact spot he had dumped it last night. He picked it up to see a text from Gus, which apparently followed 14 other and five missed calls. _YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE DITCHED ME TO DO THIS ON MY OWN, SHAWN. YOU KNOW I LIKE JULES, BUT SHE'S YOUR GIRLFIREND AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M BEING LEFT WITH ALL THE DIRTY WORK SO THAT YOU CAN GET ALL THE PRAISE LATER._ For a minute, Shawn didn't get what his best friend was talking about, but then his eidetic memory kicked in and he remembered the surprise party he had planned for Jules.

_Crap, I'm really gonna owe Gus a million for this._ But at that moment, he knew that even being killed by your future best man (he would not be as mean as to choose a lousy barnyard animal over his best friend *cough_GUS_cough*) was worth making Jules happy again, so he dashed out of his apartment, but not before leaving a note on the counter for Jules to dress up and wait for him at her place at 1.00 pm.

**That's all, folks (:  
>Please drop in a review!<strong>


End file.
